Two of a Kind
by diamondkat12
Summary: Cruel Intentions with a magical twist. In order to save those he has sworn to protect, Blaine releases long suppressed magic from its bonds.S/K Alternate ending
1. Prologue

AN: It's been a while since I've written a fanfic but I've wanted to do a magical Cruel Intentions fanfic for a long time. I hope I'm able to pull this off as it has been quite some time since I've watched the movie and I'm not willing to watch it again because the ending always makes me feel depressed for days. I'm going to be adding the magical qualities of 'Charmed' to the movie but there won't be any real crossover in this fanfic.

* * *

><p>Blaine sensed her presence as soon as she arrived. He turned around to face a dark skinned woman draped in red.<p>

"Seer," he said, wondering what she was doing here and how she had found him in the first place. "Please, take a sit. Would you like something to drink?"

"Your charges are in grave danger" said the Seer, completely ignoring Blaine. Blaine was wondering if she knew where his charges were as they were supposed to be hidden even from clairvoyants as powerful as her. He decided she didn't as if she did she would have gone to them instead of him.

"They will be fine. If they lose, they will be reborn stronger and it will become even more difficult for them to lose. They can never truly be vanquished," said Blaine.

"They will lose and this time they will not be reborn. The witch has found a way separate and destroy their essence," said the Seer.

"Is that what your visions tell you?" asked Blaine, careful not to offend her with his tone despite the fact that he didn't trust her.

"Do you doubt my visions?" said the Seer. The Seer's visions were very powerful and accurate. It would be foolishness to doubt the authenticity of her visions but people like didn't help others without wanting something in return.

"Of course not but what's in it for you?" asked Blaine.

"Perhaps I do not wish to see the underworld's finest creations destroyed," she replied and _glimmered_ out.

Blaine sat down at the table where he had been working on a very special batch of cocaine. He could choose to ignore the Seer and lose his charges forever or he could heed the warning and face the wrath of his charges as well as attract more danger towards them. After thinking about it for almost an hour, he took the special batch of cocaine he had been working on and flushed it down the toilet. There was no time to waste he had to start working on the new one. He could only hope that it was used in time.

* * *

><p>AN: The Seer is a 'Charmed' character that appears in season 4. She has the power of precognition and can glimmer which is a type of teleportation in which the user's eyes light up and her body is outlined by light as she disappears. This can be seen in the charmed wiki powers video on YouTube.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I'm preparing to go to Law School and my dad is threatening to take away my laptop so I can focus so my updates won't be regular but I fully intend on finishing this fanfic.

* * *

><p>She had not intended to hurt him that much. The broken look on his face had hurt her but how dare he expect her to have sex with him while he was still thinking of Annette. There was no way she would have allowed such a thing to happen especially after he had hit her. If he wanted a war he, she would give him one. She brought out her cross and wrapped the chain around her arm. Just holding the cross tended to comfort her. She had just gone to Blaine to refill it and had gotten a very strong urge to take a hit once the cocaine filled cross had been given to her. She had resisted the urge. She had always made sure she controlled the drug instead of letting it control her as she had seen in the case of most addicts. It was a tool to be controlled and tools did not control their users. She opened it and took a hit but a single hit was not enough to calm her down in the way that it usually did. She took another hit before she began to feel pleasantly calm. She changed into something more comfortable and took another hit before she lay down. Now, she was definitely high. While laying there she decided that a little slapping around would do Sebastian some good. She bet as soon as he left here he immediately went off to try and win Annette back. She would set Ronald lose on him to delay that as well as punish him for hurting her. She picked up the phone by her bedside and called Ronald.<p>

"I don't know what's wrong with him he just hit me and left," she said as soon as he picked up the phone. She altered her voice so it sounded as if she was crying even though her expression did not change. She intended to tell him Sebastian hit her to reel him but she was going to use the fact that Sebastian slept with Cecile to rile him up.

"Who?" Ronald asked in confusion.

"Sebastian. There is something I have to tell you about Sebastian and Cecile. He…."

She could almost feel Ronald rage at Sebastian after she had told him what Sebastian had done. Sebastian might be able to escape the accusation of him hitting her but in his current state of mind he wouldn't be able to escape the accusation of sleeping with Cecile. While she was certain about Sebastian probably getting a black eye, she wasn't worried about him getting hurt too badly. Sebastian wasn't a stranger to angry boyfriends, brothers and even husbands attempting to beat the fear of God into him so he was good at handling himself. Even with his current state of mind he would be fine, bruised up but fine. She hoped Ronald gave him two black eyes on that pretty face of his. The cocaine seemed to be affecting her slightly different than it usually did. Normally, it repressed her emotions and seemed to cage something inside of her enabling her to feel calm under pressure. This time even though it made her feel calm, it felt like it was uncaging something inside of her. She could a strange sort of energy running through her and all over her skin. If Blaine messed up her cocaine she was so going to make him pay. This was her last thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The first thought that came to Kathryn's mind as she woke up was 'Sebastian'. It was almost as if something had pulled her from sleep. She wished she could see the look on Sebastian's face when Ronald confronted him. As she thought that she blinked but when she opened her eyes she was standing at the side of the road. Annette was sitting on the road and car was driving towards her at high speed. Sebastian suddenly ran into the road to save her. He pushed her out of the road but he was now in danger of being killed by the oncoming car. As the car was about to hit him she lifted her hands towards him to protect him but then it suddenly dawned on her that what she was seeing couldn't be real as she was supposed to be her room. She blinked and once more found herself in her room. She was standing in the middle of the room instead of sitting on her bed as she had been before that weird trip she had gone on.<p>

'What did that little fucker put in my coke?' thought Kathryn as she walked back to her bed and picked up her cross. This was the first time she had ever experienced such a thing after taking the coke she bought from Blaine. As much as possible she stayed away from drugs that caused hallucinations and loss of self control. Blaine knew this so if he was in anyway responsible for altering her cocaine to make it affect her this way he was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Ronald turned around but no one was behind him. He could have sworn he saw a hint of black behind him but no one was there. He quickly ran across the road to Sebastian who had been hit by a hit and run driver. He got there in time to hear Sebastian whisper Kathryn's name before losing consciousness.<p>

"Oh my God, I didn't mean for this to happen" he said as soon as he got close to Sebastian who was being held by the blonde who had interrupted their fight. He brought out his phone and began to dial '911'.

"Just call for help," she yelled at him.

* * *

><p>AN: Blinking is a type of teleportation used mainly by warlocks. The user thinks of where he or she wants to be and blinks. When he or she opens their eyes they will be where they want to be. I believe this to be the fastest form of teleportation in the Charmedverse. This power is only used soley by evil. The charmed ones (3 good sister witches) had it briefly when they turned evil after the first sister being tricked into marrying a warlock caused evil to spread from her to the rest of the sisters. Kathryn even though she did not know it used blinking in this chapter.<p>

I just watched the deleted scene of Cruel Intentions and felt the need to edit my chapter one to match it. They shouldn't have deleted that scene but if they hadn't deleted it, the Sebastian/Annette love story would have lost a lot of its credibility and the whole giving of the journal as a sign of love would have become nothing more than the first move in a battle between Sebastian and Kathryn.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I'm very grateful to those who reviewed. It made me fill like my story wasn't too crappy. I'm really busy at law school but I'll do my best to find time to update.

Disclaimer: I forgot to add a disclaimer to the last two chapters but seriously why would anyone write fanfiction for what they own. I do not own Cruel Intentions or whatever 'Charmed' related thing that might pop up in my story.

* * *

><p>After taking a bath, Kathryn felt more relaxed but couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was happening or about to happen. Kathryn needed to see Blaine urgently so she could understand what he had done to her. She picked up her bag as she thought this and blinked. She immediately found herself inside Blaine's apartment. This time she couldn't pass it off as a hallucination and judging from how calmly Blaine was reacting to her magically appearing in front of him he had something to do with this.<p>

"What the fuck did you do?" asked Kathryn, obviously pissed at him. Even she didn't notice it, Blaine noticed little sparks electricity flying between her fingers and was not ready to deal with Kathryn's rage.

"Can we worry about that later? Sebastian was in a hit and run accident" said Blaine, distracting Kathryn from her anger.

"That wasn't a hallucination," Kathryn said, more to herself than Blaine.

"It's going to be fine as long as we get there right now" said Blaine.

"Don't you think the people at the hospital will be a little freaked when I just fucking appear in front of them?" said Kathryn, looking at Blaine like he was out of his mind.

"No one will notice a fucking thing" said Blaine as he took hold of her hand. Kathryn blinked Blaine and herself into the hospital but to Kathryn's surprise no one reacted to the presence of two people magically appearing in the middle of hospital.

"Creating illusions is one of your powers. You instinctively use it to prevent people from seeing what you do not want them to see" Blaine said before Kathryn could ask.

"Let's go find my idiot stepbrother before he dies from trying to be a fucking hero" said Kathryn.

* * *

><p>"How is he doing?" Kathryn asked the doctor in charge of Sebastian.<p>

"He dislocated his left shoulder and almost broke his neck but the most severe injury is the head he experienced in the accident. There seems to be no internal bleeding but he has a concussion. We will be checking on him regularly to make sure it doesn't get more serious than that" said the doctor.

"Can I see him now?" asked Kathryn.

"Of course you can" said the doctor.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother" said Kathryn, gently touching the doctor's arm.

"Just doing my job," said the doctor. Kathryn nodded in response and walked into Sebastian's hospital room.

Sebastian was lying on the hospital bed with his eyes closed as if he was asleep. His neck was in a bracer and there was a drip attached to his arm. He wasn't attached to any breathing aid but he was attached to a machine to monitor his vitals. Beside him sat Annette holding the hand that did not have any tubes or wires attached to it. Annette noticed Kathryn and Kathryn saw a flash of hatred in her eyes before it was quickly hidden away.

"Hello, I'm Kathryn Merteuil, Sebastian's stepsister. You must be the one who made sure my dear stepbrother was immediately taken care of after the accident. I want to thank you on behalf of my family and I" said Kathryn.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm Annette Hardgrove, Sebastian's girlfriend" said Annette as she let go of Sebastian's hand and stood up to face Kathryn.

"Really?" Kathryn said tipping her head slightly to the side, genuinely looking as if she had never heard of Annette before. "Sebastian never mentioned you to me and we're really close but I'm sure he was just waiting for the right time. If you don't mind, I would like to spend like to be alone with my stepbrother." Annette looked like she wanted to refuse to leave. Kathryn looked at her with understanding.

"I'm sure you want to be with him but he needs to spend time alone with his family and I'm sure you don't want to keep him away from his family n his time of need. I'll be certain to make sure that you have access to him" said Kathryn in a tone that implied absolute understanding of how Annette felt but the warning was clear. The fact that Kathryn could prevent her from seeing Sebastian for as long as he was in the hospital was a message that Kathryn got across clearly.

"It's okay. I understand your need to see your brother alone. It always nice to see that he has family that cares about him" said Annette.

"I'm glad you understand. Sebastian is lucky to have such a caring and understanding girlfriend" said Kathryn.

Annette placed a gentle kiss on Sebastian's forehead and whispered, "I love you." Annette then walked towards the door to leave but before she left she turned around and said, "You know whenever I'm in difficult situation, I just turn to Jesus and he helps me through."

"Freak," Kathryn said when the door had closed behind Annette. She sat on the bed Sebastian lay on and whispered Blaine's name. Blaine appeared behind her in dark particles of light which merged together to take his form.

"He's fading away, Blaine. I can feel it" sad Kathryn.

"Reach into yourself. You know what to do to save him" said Blaine.

"We can try again next time" said Kathryn, not wanting to do it even though on a conscious level she didn't know why she was so against it.

"If you let her win this time, there will be no next time" said Blaine.

Kathryn held Sebastian's right hand with her right hand and kissed him. When she did so, Sebastian's mouth opened slightly. She then breathed something that looked like blue smoke into his mouth. She kissed him again and whispered, "To you these gifts I return. In you these gifts I awaken."

Sebastian's mouth closed when she finished speaking. Kathryn took hold of both his hands, held it so that their hands rested between their chests and rested her forehead on his forehead.

"_I call on the powers of order and chaos,_

_The powers of good and evil,_

_Magic forces black and white _

_Break the chains, break the bonds_

_Restore that which once was,_

_Restore the nature, restore the power._

_Thus the guardian proclaims_"

As Blaine finished the spell, Kathryn and Sebastian were surrounded by a sudden bright light which vanished as quickly as it appeared. Kathryn had difficulty lifting herself back into a sitting position. She felt exhausted like she had been running for hours.

"I'm so tired," said Kathryn.

"You need to go under for our body to fully adapt to the restoration of your powers. Once you get home, I can put you under. Make it seem like you collapsed from stress. Sebastian is already in a coma so he should be fine when he wakes up" said Blaine.

"We can't both be under while there is still a chance that someone is attempting to hurt us. I sleep when the problem is fixed or Sebastian is capable of fixing it" said Kathryn.

"If you don't go under the magic will drain your strength leaving you constantly weak eventually you will crash at the worst possible time" said Blaine.

"Then find away to fix it" said Kathryn and blinked away.

"Great. She never listens to me. At least I'll be getting paid for this" said Blaine then he orbed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Annette came back after Kathryn had left but was told that only family members were allowed to see Sebastian so she could no longer see him. She wasn't surprised as she had known that Kathryn would most likely prevent her from seeing him. Since she had read about Kathryn's true nature, she could see her as she was instead of with the veil that she pulled over the eyes of others. Kathryn did not deserve to get away with the horrible things she did to others. Sebastian might have once been like her but he had proved he had changed by giving her his precious journal and almost giving his life to save hers. On the other hand, someone like Kathryn did not change. She did not have the ability to change and world ought to see her for the conniving, evil bitch that she really was before she could hurt anyone else.<p>

Annette saw bright blue white sparkles from the corner of her eyes and turned around in time to see it take the form of a man with brown eyes and light brown hair.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"He is in a coma. He most likely won't make it. He saved my life" she said, sadly but then her tone became angry as she said, "Then she came as arrogant as always acting like she cares about anything other than herself. She will soon tumble of her high horse"

"He gave it to you" said the man.

"Yes, he did. He chose me. I really think he chose me this time" said Annette.

"It would have ended the same way it always does. Be careful, Annette" he said.

"I'll do my best. Goodbye Trevor" said Annette.

* * *

><p>AN: Orbing is a type of teleportation used mainly by darklighters and whitelighers. The user appears and disappears in the form of bright particles called orbs. However, the type used by darklighters is called black orbing. This is because unlike the bright bluish white orbing used by whitelighters the one used by darklighters is duller, dark purple in color. Whitelighters are like guardian angels for good witches and good people destined to be whitelighters. They however usually hide the fact that they are whitelighters from their charges that are not familiar with the magical world. Their powers include but are not limited to orbing, healing and being able to hear a charge call out to them. Darklighters on the other hand are agents of evil. They usually have the power of black orbing and summoning crossbows that carry a poison that can be used to kill whitelighters.<p>

Electrokinesis is the power Kathryn almost uses. It allows the user to use electricity based attacks such as firing lightning from the palm of the user. Illusions similar to reality warping but not the same as they don't alter realty they hide it from view by deceiving the senses.

I brought back the most ignored character in the Cruel Intentions fandom. Trevor, Annette's boyfriend whom it was never mentioned that she broke up with but people prefer to ignore as it was never mentioned that they were dating. In this story, they never dated and he is simply her whitelighter although they pretended to be a couple.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I lost the original copy I wrote so it took some time to get back on track. Thanks to those who reviewed, subscribed or just read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions or whatever 'Charmed' related thing that might pop up in my story.

* * *

><p>Kathryn had refused to go into the unconscious state needed for her body to adapt to newly restored powers despite Blaine's warnings that without adapting first could have very dangerous consequences. The least of which was the possibility of her body shutting down when she least expected it. Kathryn couldn't go under while knowing they were in danger. The spell restoring their powers had also restored the knowledge of their powers and how they worked so she knew Sebastian was going to be as good as knew when he woke up. However, in his current state he could barely protect himself and Blaine no matter his opinion on the matter could not defend both of them from all direct and indirect attacks.<p>

Kathryn had made sure that rumors about what had happened after Sebastian's accident was kept to a minimum. No one knew for sure if Sebastian had survived the accident or not. However, Sebastian would be waking very soon so she needed to let people know that he was alive and recovering. She did not want people wondering why they had been left to guess whether he was alive or dead and looking into it. Perhaps, after Sebastian was awake she would be able to go to sleep but she wouldn't count on it if Sebastian insisted on continuing to date that blond hick. She hoped the new potion Blaine had created for her would work long enough for her to do what was needed.

The students of Manchester Prep all took their seats as Kathryn stepped on stage and began her welcome speech to her fellow students. As she got to the part where she was to reveal the fate of Sebastian to them something strange began to happen.

"As you all must have heard, my stepbrother, Sebastian was in a serious accident. He is, however…" she said but people didn't seem as interested as she expected them to be. In fact, there were people standing up to leave. Something was obviously very wrong.

Kathryn closed her eyes and took control of the wind, using it to see what was happening outside. There were books being given to people titled, 'The Journal of Sebastian Valmont'. She immediately cast an illusion over the book to render it completely unbelievable, trusting the instinct which told her that whatever was written in that journal was to her detriment. All this too less than a minute, after which Kathryn blinked the door while instinctively casting an illusion to make it seem like she had worked to door.

Kathryn didn't need any special powers to know they were reading something about her from the way all eyes turned to her as she got to the door. Cecile walked up to her with a knowing smile and gave her a copy of the journal. Kathryn quickly opened it and was pleased to see the illusion she cast had worked perfectly. All the pictures were badly photoshopped, the drawings were crappy and the stories were so ridiculous that one would have to be a complete retard to believe anything written inside. She opened to the page that was about her and was glad she had cast the illusion. She had no doubt that if she hadn't her reputation would be completely ruined by now. There was however still a problem as secret of her cross was inside. This was most likely due to the fact that the idea of someone keeping cocaine in a cross wasn't a very believable one.

Kathryn had the chain of the cross wrapped around her wrist. Blaine had replaced the cocaine that was originally in the cross with one to boost her energy when use of her magic depleted it. As Kathryn felt someone reach for the cross from behind her, she used her mind to reach for the screw point of the cross and melted it close. The headmaster collected the cross and tried to open it but it didn't open regardless of how hard he tried. Kathryn watched him with cold eyes but when he looked into her eyes the look she gave him was one of disappointment.

Hargrove felt very uncomfortable being looked at with such disappointment. It made him feel like he was a disappointment to everyone that mattered. It made him feel like a failure.

"I'm sorry for the embarrassment. I was given the information by what I considered a reliable source" he said, looking embarrassed. He dropped the cross into the hand Kathryn stretched out to him.

"It's okay. I understand your desire to investigate every rumor you hear to make sure our great school remains a symbol of integrity. It just hurts that at this time when my family is dealing with the near fatal accident of my stepbrother, someone is using his name to hurt people" said Kathryn, lowering her eyes to the cross enclosed in her hand.

"I heard of the accident. Accept my sympathies" said Hargrove.

"It's okay. He is in a coma but there is a good chance that he is going to make it. However, it is important to put an end to this tasteless prank" said Kathryn, once again looking into his eyes.

Mr. Hargrove gave an order for all copies of the journal to be brought into the hall and dropped in front of the podium, feeling distinctly better focused on doing that that than he had when he was paying attention to Kathryn. Everyone quickly gave up their copies of the journal when Hargrove threatened severe punishment for anyone found with a copy and those who had anything to do with its production and distribution. After it had been done everyone returned to the auditorium were Kathryn completed her welcome back speech and informed everyone of Sebastian's coma.

* * *

><p>Kathryn remained behind after everyone left. She ran her hands over the top of the pile of illusion covered journals and said, "Blaine."<p>

Blaine black orbed in, looking at the heap in front of her he asked, "Have you read it?"

"No, I only checked to see if the illusion was good enough. I suspect it was nothing flattering considering whoever spread it obviously intended to ruin my reputation. Bring the others" said Kathryn. Blaine black orbed away. Ten minutes later, twelve more copies were added to the heap.

"Was it really his?" she asked him when he returned.

"Yes, he gave it to Annette after your fight" said Blaine.

"Did you know she was going to do is" said Kathryn.

"No but even if I did…" said Blaine. Blaine could see that Kathryn was exhausted but she seemed to be drawing strength from her anger.

"It's not your place to interfere without permission" said Kathryn as she unscrewed the top of her cross. She took a bump of the cocaine in it, screwed it back and said, "We _will_ discuss your interference without permission."

"It was in good faith" said Blaine.

"We'll see" said Kathryn, looking much better than she had before she took the cocaine. The potion mixed with the cocaine had instantly returned her energy. Kathryn placed her fingers on her temples and closed her eyes. The journals burst into flames and in less than a minute there was nothing but ash left. Kathryn opened her eyes, raising a hand in the direction of the doors of the auditorium. Wind rushed in from outside to blow away the ash, leaving nothing behind. There was no sign that anything had been burnt there or that the journal copies ever existed.

Almost all users of fire based magic left behind a sign that showed that fire had been used but Kathryn had always had an extreme level of control over her powers. They never did anything that she didn't want them to do. However, if she didn't go under soon her perfect control would begin to fail. The potion he had made for her was to boost her physical energy but it would not be able to counter the strain using her powers would put on her mind. The mind of a human could not handle being suddenly granted strong magical powers. There was no magical potion for that in existence. Blaine would know if there was as one of his powers granted him the ability to know facts of the past and present even if he could not tell the future. He would bet that Kathryn would last about two weeks before her powers would begin to affect her mind. If it had been anyone else the person would most likely not even have had that long before the powers made the person physically and mentally ill. The fact that Kathryn had unknowingly been the cage for her and Sebastian's powers should work in her favor but not for long.

* * *

><p>AN: Aerokinesis is the use of wind based attacks while pyrokinesis is the ability to create and control fire. Kathryn illusion powers work on a physical and emotional level. She can cast illusions over things preventing people from seeing things as they are and create an emotional atmosphere around people. However, illusions do not change the nature of a thing and can be banished by a magic user or seen through if a person looks closely enough.<p>

On Charmed, there is an episode where a human doctor gains the powers of all three charmed sisters at once. He goes crazy within a couple of days and also looks very ill. It was said that while the sisters had generations to prepare for receiving their powers, the doctor had not and therefore could not handle them.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Law School's really busy right now. Exams are getting closer and closer but I promise I won't abandon this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions or whatever 'Charmed' related thing that might pop up in my story.

* * *

><p>Annette could not understand what had gone wrong. She had photocopied Sebastian's journal, brought to school in the morning and convinced Cecile to hand out copies by telling her about what the journal had said about Kathryn trying to ruin her life. It should have worked like a charm. Kathryn should be ruined and on her way to a clinic or worse instead she was getting sympathy for dealing with a pathetic attempt at ruining the reputation of her and that of several other girls while dealing with her stepbrother being in a coma.<p>

"The journal was obviously so fake even an idiot could see it. Especially the part about the cocaine in Kathryn's cross. I can't believe the Headmaster actually thought it might be true. It was obviously not" said Cecile, still informing of what had happened when she had handed out the journal. Annette had been the one to inform her father about it, telling him she had heard it from a reliable. Of course, he had believed her.

"Did you tell her anything before hand?" asked Annette, suddenly considering the possibility that Cecile might have said something to Kathryn that warned her of Annette's plans ahead of time.

"No, I just gave it to her like you said but things didn't happen like you said they would. That's good, right? Cuz' if the journal was a fake then Kathryn really did try to help me" said Cecile. Then as if receiving a sudden epiphany she said, "Oh god, I gave it to her. I don't want to get in trouble and Mr. Hargrove said…"

Quickly taking hold of her hand to help calm her down, Annette said "I'll make sure you don't get into trouble. If Kathryn asks, say you though it was a joke and you weren't the one who started it. You just saw it on the floor and decided to help share it. You'll be fine."

"You really think so?" asked Cecile, looking hopeful.

"Of course, I do. Do you still have a copy of the journal?" said Annette.

"No, everything was handed over to Mr. Hargrove" said Cecile.

"Thanks, I really have to go now" said Annette, quickly leaving the empty classroom she had pulled Cecile into after classes to find out from her what had happened. There was something wrong and Annette could feel it. If she didn't know better she would have sworn that Kathryn had used magic to circumvent her plans but that wasn't possible. At least, she hoped it wasn't so. She had to go see Sebastian to find answers to the questions she had. She hoped with all her heart that what she thought might have happened had not happened because even a witch as powerful as her was no match for the full powers of the Elduvia.

* * *

><p>When Annette got to the hospital, she didn't bother going to the reception to ask for Sebastian's room as she knew that Kathryn had already barred her from seeing him. She thought about visiting the room he was in the last time she was here but the likelihood that he had been moved was very great. She picked up a copy of the hospital map and went to a restroom. Once inside, she locked herself inside one of the stalls. She sat on the toilet seat and brought two objects out of her bag. One was a light purple crystal attached to a string while the other was Sebastian's journal. She opened the hospital map and arranged it on her lap. Dangling the crystal from the hand that held Sebastian's journal, she began to gently move it in a circular motion over the map. The crystal suddenly dropped to a point on the map as if pulled there by a magnetic force. She noted the spot on the map the crystal had landed. And put everything into her bag. Annette closed her eyes as she reached to open the door to leave the restroom. When she opened her eyes and the door, time seemed to stop but Annette knew better. She had only slowed down time. She could extend five seconds to about five minutes before it began to exhaust. She moved as quickly as she could to the place pointed by the crystal without touching any person or thing. When she found Sebastian's room, she entered the room and released her magical hold on time so it resumed its regular flow.<p>

Sebastian looked a lot better than he did the last time she saw him. In fact he looked like he was just taking a nap. There was no sign that he had ever been in an accident. To be honest, she had thought that he might already be dead or extremely close to death due to all the secrecy about his condition and the way he had looked when she last saw him. She moved closer to him and reached out to touch him. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Kathryn was in her room trying to rest from the stress of the day when she felt a strange sensation that made her feel like time had slowed down around her. Her instinct told her that the sensation was not natural so she decided to check on Sebastian to make sure he was okay. She blinked to his room at the hospital to find Annette standing far too close to Sebastian, reaching out as if to touch him.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she said. Annette jumped away from him like she had been electrocuted.

"I came to see him. You had no right to keep him away from me" said Annette, looking like she had every right to be standing by Sebastian's bed.

"I have every right to do what I think is best for him, Dorothy. Now, get out before I have you thrown out" said Kathryn, completely unimpressed by Annette's stance.

"You can't do that" said Annette but she sounded slightly less confident.

"Of course I can. I'm Kathryn fucking Merteuil, I can do whatever I want. Now leave before I make your life a living hell" said Kathryn, moving closer to Sebastian's bed in a way that forced Annette to move slightly away from it.

"You can't touch me. I know everything there is to know about you. I know all your secrets. I know about the drugs, the eating disorder and the games. I know everything" said Annette, trying to stand her ground and threaten Kathryn with the knowledge she had of her.

"You already tried to ruin my reputation, you failed" Kathryn said, smiling at the flash of surprise that passed over Annette's face at the discovery that Kathryn knew what she had done. "No matter how many times you attempt to ruin my reputation, you will always fail. And if you ever try to come after me again, I'll do more than return the favor. I'll destroy the lives of everyone you've ever cared about."

Annette moved away from her, towards the door but stopped at the door and said, "You might be able to keep him away from him now but once he wakes, he won't want you anywhere near him."

Kathryn had to restrain herself from throwing a bolt of lightning at the door Annette had closed behind her in rage. Sebastian moved beside her like someone about to come out of a deep sleep. Her rage was disturbing his sleep. She controlled the rage and pushed it down. She would get back at little Miss Kansas later. She placed the tip of her fingers on his right temple and tried to project the feeling of calm to him, surrounding him with the illusion that everything in the world was alright. This made him drift back into deep sleep he had been in. Once Kathryn was certain that Sebastian would not be waking up yet she blinked back to her room.

* * *

><p>Kathryn was in the middle of a beautiful, softly lit room in which the source of the light seemed to be walls of the room. She was seated at what seemed to be a table for two, wearing a pure silk halter gown and teardrop diamond earrings. Her hair was loosely help up by an antique diamond studded comb. Despite the vivid nature of the dream, Kathryn knew that she was dreaming. Any doubt that she might have had that she was dreaming faded when Sebastian walked in the room despite the fact she knew he was still asleep in the hospital.<p>

"Kathryn," he said as he sat in front of her.

"Sebastian, should you be dreamwalking when you're supposed to be under?" said Kathryn.

"And shouldn't you be under?" Sebastian responded, waving a hand to conjure a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. A few more gentle hand gestures and the bottle of wine opened itself, poured into the two wine glasses and set itself back on the table.

"I would be but I suspect your ex-virgin girlfriend is plotting my downfall" said Kathryn, picking up a glass of wine. After taking a sip, she said "Not bad. If only your taste in lovers was as good"

"Annette isn't like that. You're just being paranoid and I suggest you get over it" said Sebastian with a smile that made Kathryn certain that she wouldn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Why?" asked Kathryn, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Because I plan on dating her" said Sebastian, taking a sip from his wine.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" said Kathryn.

"I love her, Kathryn and nothing you do is going to change that. So I suggest you get used to it because if you so much as try to hurt her I'll destroy you myself" said Sebastian.

"You're threatening me because of your stupid little ex-virgin" said Kathryn, her anger strong enough to be felt as a suffocating presence in the room. "Get out of my fucking head"

"Make me. Oh, that's right you can't. You're not powerful enough because you didn't go under" said Sebastian with a malicious smirk which vanished when he suddenly found himself drenched in water that seemed to be pouring out of his skin. However, the drowning sensation that accompanied it made it clear what Kathryn had done to him.

Kathryn hadn't bothered with replying his taunt instead she had conjured a steady stream of water to pour over his physical body at the hospital. He was right that she wasn't powerful enough to kick him out of her head but she knew that he couldn't keep himself in her mind while defending himself from drowning by her attack. He vanished from her dream as soon as he realized what she was doing.

Kathryn woke up feeling more tired than she had when she went to sleep. She picked up the crucifix and snorted a little of the cocaine in it. She realized as she did so that she was going to b dependent on it for a lot longer than she had originally intended.

* * *

><p>At the exact moment that Kathryn awoke, another pair of eyes opened as well. Unlike Kathryn, the person woke up feeling more powerful the person woke up feeling more powerful than he had ever felt before.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Telekinesis is the ability to move things you can see with your mind which is different from psychokinesis which allows you to move things you can't see with your mind. Dream walking is the power to enter into another person's dreams. Sebastian can enter a person's dream and either observe or take over it. Hydrokinesis is the power to control water and allows use water based attacks. Conjuring allows a person who has this power to create things from his mind be thought but it can be limited. For example, some demons who had this power could only conjure knives.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I've been suffering from severe writer's block but I promise I won't abandon this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions or whatever 'Charmed' related thing that might pop up in my story.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked down in disgust at his hospital robe. He had always felt people looked stupid in them and had never found himself in position where he had to wear one until now. He considered blinking home but then remembered that it would lead to a lot of questions as people wondered how he managed to get out of the hospital wearing only a hospital robe with no one noticing him. Deciding he didn't care he took off the hospital robe and blinked home to his room.<p>

It took him almost thirty minutes to have his bath as he enjoyed the simple pleasure of bathing himself after being asleep for so long. While drying his body, he used his telekinesis to bring out what he wished to wear for the day and arrange them on the bed. After drying himself he threw the towel on the bed and with a wave of his hand the clothes on the bed vanished and appeared on his body. At that moment, Blaine black orbed into his room.

"Is there a reason you vanished from the hospital without checking out first?" asked Blaine.

"I was fucking sick of being in the hospital. Besides, it was better than letting some idiot run tests on me" replied Sebastian.

Blaine put a hand on his forehead and said "Couldn't you think of a way to get out without arousing unnecessary suspicion?"

"Of course, he couldn't. He fails to understand the danger we're in if someone discovers us before we reach full power" said Kathryn. No one had notice her arrival. She looked slightly tired to Sebastian.

"How was your beauty sleep?" Sebastian asked.

"How was your morning shower?" Kathryn replied, both of them referring to what had happened during the night. They glared at each other for a little while before Kathryn walked up to Blaine and handed over her crucifix to him with only one word, "refill". Then without another word, she walked up to Sebastian and without saying a single word or giving Sebastian time to say anything blinked them to the hospital.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to the hospital, they went straight to the doctor that had been in charge of Sebastian's case at the hospital. Kathryn didn't bother saying anything to Sebastian but he already understood what they were there to do.<p>

"Mr. Valmont, where were you? I was afraid I was going to have to contact security to find out how you could have vanished from the hospital without anyone noticing," said the doctor as soon as he set eyes on Sebastian. The doctor was so relieved at finding Sebastian that he barely even noticed Kathryn's presence. He had been the family doctor of the Valmonts and feared having to explain to the teenager's father where his son that had been in a coma had mysteriously vanished.

"Don't you remember? You ran a couple of test and said I could leave" said Sebastian in a tone that a passerby might mistake for worry and confusion but even as he spoke he was trying to alter the memories of the doctor to remember doing so.

The doctor rubbed a hand against his head as his brain fought against the new memories that were flooding his brain. Suddenly, a feeling of calm came over him. Everything was fine and it had simply skipped its mind in the midst of all the things he had to do. How silly of him to forget something as important as releasing a coma patient.

Sebastian altered the memories of the doctor while Kathryn projected an illusion of normalcy to the doctor to keep his mind calm enough for his memories to be altered without complications. By the time they left, the doctor was writing about the test that had been carried out on Sebastian before he was released.

They blinked back to Sebastian's room where Blaine was still waiting for them. Kathryn collected her crucifix which had been refilled in their absence and walked out without a single word to Sebastian.

"What's her problem?" said Sebastian.

"Other than the fact you just almost exposed yourself to the world before the two of you are strong enough to take on the threats that will surely come when it gets out that the two of you are alive or dating someone she despises and considers a potential threat" said Blaine.

"She's just being paranoid. Besides, she is the one who almost fucking killed me" said Sebastian, running a hand through his hair.

"Last time I checked, she saved your life" said Blaine, reminding him that he was alive right now because of Kathryn.

"Right after she sent Ronald after me…" said Sebastian, trying to emphasize the fact that he wouldn't have needed saving if Kathryn hadn't made Ronald come after him.

"At no point, were you guys told that it would be a good idea to fight in the middle of the road and let's not forget that there was no way she could have predicted the presence of Annette. You know all Kathryn wanted was for Ronald to slap you around a bit. Besides, you've handled angry boyfriends before" interrupted Blaine, hoping to make Sebastian see reason so he could end this ridiculous war before it went too far.

"I guess that makes it all fucking better" said Sebastian, not willing to let go of the fact that Kathryn put him in the hospital and therefore was a point ahead of him in the war that she started. It wasn't going to be okay until she admitted defeat.

"I just think you guys need to end whatever war you guys think you have going on because both of you are in a lot of danger" said Blaine and he black orbed out before Sebastian could question him about that statement.

Sebastian decided to go see Kathryn to help him clear up Blaine's cryptic sentence.

* * *

><p>Kathryn as she sat in the limo on her way to school contemplated the best way to handle Sebastian's return so that he didn't cause any problems for her. It was very likely that Sebastian would want to continue the war they had started before his coma while ignoring the danger from Annette which would leave the entire burden of protecting them from Annette's plans on her. She also had to get her revenge on Cecile for attempting to ruin her reputation and was yet to teach Kurt a lesson for dumping her for that useless bimbo. She knew that she had to go under or risk falling apart but she didn't have that luxury. If she went under while Sebastian was being a moron, there was a high chance that they would both be killed. Kathryn was busy scheming how pull of her plans without both of them getting killed due to her step-brother's stupidity when he blinked into the limo. Kathryn barely restrained herself from throwing a bolt of lightning at him for his stupidity. In the past, before they lost their powers, their minds where so in sync that they could easily tap into each other's powers but currently they weren't even as in sync as they were before the accident. This meant that if the partition between the passenger and the driver had not been up the driver would have seen Sebastian use magic.<p>

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Did you even consider the fact that the driver could have seen you?" said Kathryn, keeping her voice low so that the driver would not hear her speak.

"I made sure he wouldn't notice" said Sebastian, keeping his voice low but not as low as Kathryn's.

"Of course" said Kathryn in a sarcastic tone while deliberately neglecting to remind Sebastian that the fact he had prevented the driver from seeing him blink in didn't stop the driver from remembering that Sebastian had not been in the car when they had started the trip. "What do you want, Sebastian?"

"Blaine seems to think our little war is putting us in danger and that it would be their best interest to end it" said Sebastian in a bored tone.

"What do you propose?" said Kathryn.

"I've decided that I love Annette far too much to do anything to hurt her and there is a chance sleeping with you might do that but we had a deal. So, I propose that you pay off your debt to me by fucking any person or group of persons that I may pick" said Sebastian, his tone going from bored to vindictive as he reached the end of his speech.

"I owe you nothing" said Kathryn with barely restrained anger. "You had your chance and you lost it. The way I see it, this war was started by your little fling with Annette getting out of hand so I propose you break up with the ex-virgin."

"I don't have to do anything you say. Let's face it. Right now you're weaker than me and you're not getting any stronger. You don't stand a fucking chance. Give up before you hurt yourself" said Sebastian and with that he blinked out of the limo.

Kathryn seethed in silent rage in the car determined that why she might be weak now, it would not be so for long. She would find a way to regain her full powers and then there would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>AN: Telematerialization is the ability to move things by making them vanish and reappear.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions or whatever 'Charmed' related thing that might pop up in my story.<p>

* * *

><p>Kathryn arrived at school and was soon surrounded by her usual lackeys and hangers-on who proceeded to tell her inform her about details in the lives of her fellow students. As one of them was telling her about some horribly embarrassing incident that happened to a girl in their class and how such a thing could never happen to someone like Kathryn, it dawned on her that if her power's had not been returned she would be the one everyone was gossiping about. She would have become an outcast. All the work and sacrifice that had gone into building her sterling reputation would have gone down the drain. She would have been ruined all thanks to some hick and a girl too stupid to pour water out of a boot with instructions on the heel. She might not have the power to deal with Annette while her stepbrother was still infatuated with the little blonde but she more than enough to teach Cecile the meaning of true misery. Dealing with Cecile would be easy. In fact, all she had to do was complete the plan she had originally set out for Cecile. The only difference is that this time there would be nothing left of Cecile's reputation by the time she was done with her. She could also deal with Court without having to worry about it having any effect on her. There were so many ways to cover up her track and so many ways to see him pay for making him waste her time on him. She would save Annette for when she had her full powers. Then, nothing would save her from the full extent of her wrath.<p>

* * *

><p>Kathryn was able to get hold of Cecile when she was on her way out of the ladies' room. She blinked in front of Cecile and pushed her back into the room.<p>

"Hello, Cecile. We need to talk" said Kathryn. Using her aerokinesis, she found a girl in one of the toilet stalls. "I would like some privacy" said Kathryn. She mixed the statement with an illusion that the person had some place very urgent to be. In less than a minute the girl had run out of the room.

"I'm so sorry. She made me think that you had done horrible things. She said people needed to know the truth so that you wouldn't hurt anyone else" said Cecile as soon as the girl left the room.

"After everything I did for you, you would believe something like that about me?" said Kathryn, pretending to be hurt.

"She had this journal. She said it belonged to Sebastian and that he knew all your secrets. She showed where he wrote about how convinced him to hurt me because of Court. I know I shouldn't have believed her but…" said Cecile, her nervousness making her babble.

"Who told you these things?" asked Kathryn, barely able to keep her impatience with Cecile's babbling out of her voice. She already knew who did it but wanted confirmation from Cecile.

"Annette Hargrove" Cecile replied immediately. "I don't know why I believed her. When I read the copies we had made I realized that it didn't make any sense."

"It's okay, you were deceived. I can't hold that against you. Now, you'll better than to trust her" said Kathryn.

"Thank you, so much. You're so nice. Does this mean we're friends again?" said Cecile.

'You poor moron, we were never friends' thought Kathryn but she said, "Of course, we are but you have to trust me so that something like this never happens again. Do you trust me?"

"More than anything" said Cecile with a look of pure adoration.

"Good" said Kathryn with a smile so malicious that if Cecile could see it through the illusion clouding her eyes, she wouldn't want to be anywhere near Kathryn.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had a different day than he would normally have had after being away from school for a while. On a regular day, he would have picked a random girl and gotten laid but he now had a real girlfriend so that was out of the question. Besides, if Kathryn caught him cheating, she would make sure Annette knew in the most painful way possible. He also loved Annette too much to cheat on her. So instead of doing what he would usually do, he decided to find his girlfriend. While Kathryn could find people using the wind, Sebastian could use his telepathy to find them by getting the person's location from the person's mind. However, when the person he was tracking was someone with a natural mind block, he would have to locate the person by finding the location of the most recent person to have seen them as turned out to be the case with Annette. He found Annette talking to some mousey looking girl near a classroom. Annette spotted him as he approached and quickly went over to him.<p>

"Sebastian, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" said Annette. She touched him as if trying to see for herself that he was okay as she questioned him.

"Doctor ran some tests and said I was okay. I checked out" said Sebastian.

"Does Kathryn know you are awake?" asked Annette, holding her hands together as if to prevent herself from touching him again.

"The doctor had to contact her. So, you read the journal and you know the truth. Do you forgive me?" said Sebastian.

"At first, I was upset you used me for a bet. Then I realized that you had changed. You almost died saving me which is not something the old you would have done. I have already forgiven you for everything you did before you turned a new leaf" said Annette. Sebastian leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him and said "But if you ever betray him again…"

"I would never do anything to hurt you" said Sebastian, attempting to kiss her again. This time she let him then pulled away with a smile.

"I have to get to class" said Annette.

As she turned to leave, Sebastian caught her arm and said "Do you know what happened to my car?" Annette quickly searched her bag and gave him the keys to his Jaguar.

"I saw your car after the accident and decided to help you take care of it until you got better" said Annette.

"Thanks" said Sebastian. Annette gave him a quick kiss and ran off. Sebastian smiled as he watched her hurry to her next class. He decided it was time for him to get reacquainted with his car while ignoring the part of him that found the idea she had been with his car disturbing. He would to find a way to get his journal back from Annette. He felt that it wouldn't be too hard to do so since it had already served its purpose. He found his car in the parking, got in it and drove off, enjoying the feel of once again having one of his favorite possessions with him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian could feel it when Kathryn used her magic on someone. He would not have paid any attention to it but the malice behind the magic caught his attention. Kathryn was hunting. The nature of their magic was such that they could tell when the other was hunting so they would be ready to aid the other if the need arose. He was supposed to be on his way to find Annette so they could spend lunch break together but he was more interested in what would make Kathryn actively use her powers when she was supposed to be conserving her strength. He blinked into the ladies room just as Cecile was leaving.<p>

"What are you up to?" said Sebastian, looking at Kathryn with suspicion.

"None of your business, go play with your little Kansas hick" said Kathryn and she blinked away.

Kathryn was definitely up to something; something that she did not want him to interfere with. He wondered if it had something to do with the little war that they had going on but discarded that idea. Kathryn was not strong enough to take him on at the moment so that meant whatever she was doing now had nothing to do with him. He, however, decided that it would not hurt to know Kathryn's schemes. He blinked to where Kathryn was, knowing that she would instinctively shield him from notice with her power of illusion whether she wanted to or not. He did not know how he knew these things. He had woken up with instinctive knowledge of how their powers worked together and apart. He also sensed that this was not the first time they had such powers and that their powers were much weaker than they had been before. Something had happened to make them give up their powers. He could not remember what had caused them to give up their powers but having them back felt great even though he felt like he should not have them.

Sebastian blinked behind Kathryn who just as he had predicted instinctively shielded him from notice. Kathryn gave him a mildly irritated look, grabbed his hand and blinked with him to where Annette was. As Annette turned to look at them, she kissed him with a look that said explain that and blinked away.

Annette walked up to him looking suspicious and said, "What were you doing with her?"

"Ignore her. She is just trying to make you suspicious. Do you really think I would want anything to do with her after the bullshit she put me through?" said Sebastian. As he asked, he attempted to read her mind. However, he made sure to check for resistance to mind reading. Some people had resistance to certain mental tricks and forcing one's way through such resistance would lead to the person feeling extremely distrustful of whoever did it even if they did not know why they felt that way. Kathryn would never let him get over it if he lost his girlfriend due to a truly stupid mistake.

Sebastian was so surprised at the strength of the resistance that he found that he immediately withdrew from her mind. It was not normal for a mortal to have such a strong resistance. The level of resistance indicated that she either had a protection spell cast on her or she was not human as most magical creatures had some level of protection against the magic of others. This made Sebastian wonder if Annette had any interaction with the world of the supernatural. He needed to find out as quickly as possible what Annette was and how this was going to affect their relationship.

""No, I don't think you would" replied Annette to the question he had asked then she hugged him and said, "I'm so glad you are okay. Kathryn wouldn't let me anywhere near you while you were recovering so I had no idea how you were doing."

"Everything is fine now. I'll never let Kathryn get in the way of our relationship again" said Sebastian.

"I believe you" said Annette and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Annette had briefly felt something try to get into her mind. She was not sure if something had actually tried to get into her or if she imagined it but with the way things were at the moment, she could not take the risk that the powers of the Elduvia had returned. If they had found a way to regain their powers, she would have to find a way to vanquish them before they reached their full potential because when that happened she would be unable to stop them.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I hope I'll be able to update soon.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, suscribed and liked this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions or whatever 'Charmed' related thing that might pop up in my story.

* * *

><p>Sebastian tried to make Annette leave school with him during lunch break so they could have sex though he claimed it was so they could spend some time together but she turned him down saying she had to attend class and chastised him for skipping class. After she refused, he went to the first empty place he could find and blinked to Blaine's house.<p>

Blaine was there packaging what Sebastian suspected was the special brand of cocaine he had created for Kathryn. He was proven right when Blaine chanted a spell over it that briefly gave it a light green glow.

"Could you not blink into my apartment? I could have had someone here or had been working on something extremely delicate" said Blaine as he turned around to face Sebastian.

"Aren't you supposed to know such things as they happen?" said Sebastian.

"As they happen which means I something has to be happening or have happened for me to know about it. I don't have the power of precognition" said Blaine.

"Whatever. So what do you know about Annette?" asked Sebastian, taking a seat on a chair across from Blaine.

"Trouble in paradise. Is there anything specific you want to know about her?" said Blaine.

"Does she have any magic or…" said Sebastian.

"She's a witch" said Blaine before Sebastian could finish asking his question.

"What?" Sebastian said in shock. Even though that had been the most obvious answer, he had still hoped there was another explanation. This really complicated things. He wondered if Kathryn already knew.

"I said she's a witch. Actually, she is a very powerful good witch. Dedicate to protecting the innocent an all that rot" said Blaine as he carefully watched Sebastian's reaction.

"Fuck!" said Sebastian as he stood up. Why did she have to be an active good witch? It would have been convenient if she was a witch who did not know she was one or a regular girl with traces of magic in her bloodline. He would even have been fine if she was a potential whitelighter.

"Are you going to break up with her?" asked Blaine.

Sebastian stopped pacing and thought about it. Breaking up with Annette would be the smart thing to do considering the fact that once she finds out what he is, she might attempt to vanquish him but he could also picture Kathryn's face as she gloated to him about how she was right about his relationship. He also doubted that Annette would hurt him except he gave her reason to do so and even if she tried there was no way she would be powerful enough to defeat him. Kathryn on the other hand would never let him forget that his relationship with his supposed one true love had fizzled out without a fight. Sebastian after weighing all this, replied "No, Annette and I will find a way to make it work"

"A demon and a witch only works out in fairytales and fantasies, not in real life" said Blaine.

"Technically, I'm not a demon" said Sebastian.

"No, the Elduvia are far more sinister" said Blaine, snidely.

"I'm willing to do what it takes to be with Annette" said Sebastian.

"So, you really love her?" said Blaine.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Sebastian. Blaine did not look convinced.

* * *

><p>As soon as Annette got home after school, she locked herself in her room. She opened a hidden compartment in her bedside drawer and pulled out a hard-cover book with the picture of a pentagram on the cover. It was a spellbook that had belonged to her since her first past life and had been added to in each of her various past lives. It contained a spell that had been used by the coven of witches she had belonged to in her first life to temporarily disable the Elduvia by turning their telepathic magic on them. The aim had been to weaken them enough to cast a proper vanquishing spell by turning their magic on them but it was decided that it would be dangerous to apply the spell randomly as certain powers held by the Elduvia could hurt nearby innocents. Therefore, the spell was strictly used to temporarily turn Vastian's telepathic powers on him, rendering unable to control how the thoughts of others entered his head. The belief had been that weakening one of the Elduvia would weaken both due to the interconnected nature of their power. The plan failed.<p>

Annette, on the other hand, only wanted to use the spell to find out if the Elduvia had their powers back. If their powers had returned, Sebastian who had been Vastian would show signs that would let her know that he had regained his power of telepathy. She had no idea what she would do if it turned out that the Elduvia had regained their powers but she had to know. She opened the book to a page titled 'To Confuse Elduvian Telepathy'. The book stated the steps that must be carried out to cast the spell.

First, she had to draw a zodiac symbol which represented the light and dark nature of the Elduvia and had been their symbol before they had lost their powers. Then, she had to light a white candle in the dark circle that symbolized darkness in light and a black candle in the white circle that symbolized light in darkness. She brought out a piece of white cloth that already had the symbol drawn on it from the same place she had kept her spellbook as well as candles stated in the spellbook and set them in place on the floor. With a wave of her hand she lit the candles. She knelt in front of it and read the spell.

"_With ease you move from mind to mind._

_With ease you walk from thought to thought._

_No longer shall you need to move._

_No longer shall you need to walk._

_With ease from mind to mind,_

_The thoughts shall come to you."_

When she had finished reading the spell, the candles she had lit were put out. She put everything away and left the house. It was time to see if the spell had worked.

* * *

><p>AN:I hope my next update will come faster than my previous updates.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I am sorry for not updating as quickly as I intended. I am grateful to everyone who reviewed, subscribed and favored my story.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Cruel Intentions or whatever 'Charmed' related thing that might pop up in my story.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian had just gotten back to the Valmont mansion when he started to hear voices whispering in his head. The volume and amount of voices kept increasing until he couldn't even think. He barely made it back to his room before he doubled over in pain from the strain of all the voice making their way into his head. He could not hear anything over the noise in his head, could not see anything with his eyes clenched shut in an effort to block out the pain but he felt her presence when she entered his room. At first, she just stood there watching him and a part of him wondered if she would leave him to suffer. If Sebastian was not in a state of mind where he could barely think, he would probably have noticed that whatever was affecting him was affecting her even if it was not affecting them on the same level.<p>

She stepped close and removed his hands which had been pulling on his hair from his head. As she held his hands, he could hear her voice penetrating through the cacophony of voices in his head saying "let go". He latched onto her voice and together they began to push the voices out of his head.

* * *

><p>Annette had just gotten into the Valmont mansion when she was hit with a migraine so severe it forced her to her knees. She immediately knew that they had begun countering her spell. It was a side effect of the spell that if it was undone part of the effect of the spell was turned on the caster of the spell. Only the magical mind block she had placed on herself before protected her from the voices from the minds of countless people trying to force themselves into her head. As soon as she recovered from the backlash from the spell, she ran to Sebastian's room where she found him holding hands with Kathryn. He did not seem to be in any pain from the spell she had cast but the fact he was holding hands with Kathryn and the spell had rebounded on her left no doubt that the spell had worked. Any doubts she might have had left about whether the powers of the Elduvia had returned were quickly erased when Kathryn spotted her staring at them.<p>

She was immediately blown across the room by a blast of wind from Kathryn's hand. She hit the wall so hard that she almost blacked out. She looked up in time to see Sebastian telekinetically prevent an electrokinetic attack from hitting her.

"You're protecting her. After what she just did" said Kathryn, looking at him with such anger that Annette expected her to attack him next.

"Kathryn…" said Sebastian. He sounded as if he was going to start explaining himself to Kathryn but she turned to look at Annette with disgust and hatred and blinked away.

After Kathryn left, Sebastian walked up to her and stood there. She looked at him expecting him to help her up but the look of suspicion in his eyes told her not to expect any help. Her mind ran through possible things to say to him. There was no doubt in her mind that he already knew she was a witch so feigning ignorance of magic would probably not end well. However, she could not let him suspect that she had used the spell knowing he had any magical powers or that it would affect him.

"What just happened?" said Annette deciding that the best way to avoid suspicion was to pretend to be ignorant of the current situation.

* * *

><p>Sebastian knew she had cast the spell that had him crippled with pain only minutes earlier but he could not be sure if she had deliberately cast the spell on him. The only reason he knew she cast the spell was because to counter the spell he had sent the effect of the spell back to the caster and there was a brief connection established during it.<p>

"Maybe you should start since you are obviously the one who tried to fucking implode my head" he said. She looked stunned.

"That spell wasn't aimed at you. I felt someone trying to get into my head and I cast a spell for protection" said Annette. She looked surprise that such a thing had happened, then her surprise turned into suspicion. "Why did it affect you?" she asked, seemingly just recognizing the significance of the fact her spell had affected Sebastian.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and sat down on his bed as he tried to consider the best way to respond to that while coming across as being as innocent as possible. Then he said, "I recently discovered that I can do some really weird things. I don't really have control over it so when that spell hit I thought I had lost control."

"I'm so sorry" said Annette, sitting beside him and taking his hand in hers. "Do you know anything about these powers?"

"No, they just came out of nowhere but you obviously know a lot about whatever this is" said Sebastian.

"I'm a witch and I think you're one as well. A witch has his or her powers for the purpose of fighting for the greater good. We are supposed to protect the innocent…" said Annette.

"The innocent?" said Sebastian, doing his best not to come across as mocking.

"People who have no magic or ability to defend themselves against the supernatural. It is usually a family thing. I inherited my gifts from my mother. Do you know anyone in your family who might know something about it?" said Annette.

So far so good, Annette seemed to have accepted he was one of the good guys. If she thought he was like her, it would make her easier to manipulate into helping him stop Kathryn from defeating him in this little war they had going on. "No but Kathryn has powers. She got them around the same time I did" said Sebastian.

"Kathryn has powers?" said Annette, virtually leaping off the bed. The news seemed to make her very nervous which was not very surprising giving the image of Kathryn that Sebastian had presented to her. "Have you used your powers for anything that could be considered selfish or evil since you got them?" she asked as she paced the room.

"I barely know how to control them. What the hell are you talking about?" said Sebastian.

"If a witch uses their power for evil it can turn them evil. A witch is supposed to use their power solely for the greater good. I really don't see Kathryn doing that" said Annette. Sebastian could not see himself doing that either but he let her continue. "If Kathryn decides to use her powers for evil, it will be up to us to protect innocents from her" she said as she stopped pacing to look at him.

One minute she was looking at him, the next she was looking at somewhere behind him in fear. He looked at what she was staring at to see that while they had been talking dark clouds had gathered outside. There was violent storm with heavy rain and strong wind. "Is she doing this?" asked Annette.

Sebastian was certain that the storm was Kathryn's doing but he said, "Maybe but I don't know that much about her powers"

"Sebastian, we have to stop her from hurting someone" said Annette.

Sebastian stood up from the bed to put his arms around her. "What do we do?" he said.

"I don't know but I'll think of something" she replied as she rest her head on his chest. This was alright with Sebastian. If played his cards right he could definitely use this to his favor.


End file.
